The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pogonatherum plant botanically known as Pogonatherum paniceum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘BA50002’.
The new cultivar was discovered as a single plant by the inventor in a greenhouse in a cultivated area of Boskoop, The Netherlands in 2002. ‘BA50002’ was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation within a population of unnamed Pogonatherum paniceum plants. The exact parents are unknown.
Asexual reproduction by tissue culture of the new cultivar ‘BA50002’ was first performed in 2003 in Evergem, Belgium. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.